


Oops

by KTMason



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTMason/pseuds/KTMason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a distinct lack of Cisco smut in the world so here's several drabbles and one-shots of mature content in reference to Cisco Ramon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1- To Regret or Nah

In the fading darkness of night, you laid restless in your bed. You saw the edges of sunlight creep slowly over the rooftops of the city from the window of your cramped apartment. You’d been begging the universe for sleep for the last few hours, but no luck. Nothing could stop the fire in you. You tried to blame the hours you were staring at computers all day, you tried to blame it on the lack of exercise today, but all of those were cop-outs. You knew the real reason you couldn’t sleep. Cisco Ramon. As you were crawling into bed alone, you had one of those awful thoughts that you try to keep down throughout the day. You wondered for a moment what he would look like in your bed. You wondered if he slept with only bottoms, or full pajamas. It was a sweet thought at first, until a little part of your mind whispered something naughty. What would he feel like next to you in your bed? Would he be comfortably warm or cool with most of the comforter kicked off so he could cradle your body against his own? Would he mind his arm falling asleep under your neck? These questions raced through your mind.

Usually, you can quiet them down while you watch him like prey at work, but for a moment you let yourself indulge. No one was around, no one could hear the pleasant hum you released imagining him nuzzle the back of your neck and pepper it with light kisses. A more daring thought came into your head. Would he whisper sweet nothings in your ear as he twisted locks of your hair around his fingers? Perhaps he’d whisper other things. Maybe he’d tell you how beautiful you looked pressed against him. Maybe he’d mutter in your ear while his hand snaked down your side and over the curve of your ass. Would he rub your outer thigh and slide his hand closer to the apex of your legs?

You lay on your side, eyes closed and hand running down the path of your body you imagined him touching. You could picture his smile turning devious, like when he has an idea on how to take down a meta. Quickly you take your own hands off yourself and lay on your back. There was a small heat starting in you, and you wanted to touch yourself, circle your clit until you were satisfied, but it felt so wrong. You knew you’d be thinking of Cisco and where your thoughts had led you. You two laughed and talked throughout work, but there wasn’t anything more there. You wondered if you could even look him in the eye tomorrow if you crossed that line. To think about him in this way, to want to rub your fingers against your own sex and pretend it’s him, it feels so wrong. But...

No one would know. You would, though, and you have to see Cisco tomorrow. But he would never guess why you were blushing anyway, maybe he wouldn’t even ask. But maybe you’d stare. Or you’d get a lot of work done to avoid seeing him and have a productive day.

These were the arguments swimming around in your head for what felt like ever. You tried to give up and sleep so many times but your body wouldn’t let you, still hungry for something intimate. All this is why you were up at the break of dawn around 5 am, still pressing your thighs together in some attempt to relieve the pressure still there. With bags under your eyes and a sleepless night under your belt, you finally gave in. Screw the consequences, you were going insane. You told yourself to just think of nothing, and you tried. And failed.

As you quickly put your dominant hands under the hem of your panties, you squeezed your eyes shut and tried not to imagine his hot breath on your neck, the sweet kisses he would place all over your skin as he silently asked your permission with those deep brown eyes. You pulled down your pants and as the cool night air hit your wet sex, that little devil on your shoulder whispered, “No one would know.” Two fingers slicked themselves in your juices and slowly entered you, immediately pushing in all the way, but you wish they were deeper. They made a circular motion and curled upward, strained in the hot flesh, but still hitting that specific rough patch inside you. A thumb collected some juices and ground into your clit, alternating between flicking it and they rubbing in circles, leaving you gasping. You bit into your other hand and arched your body, so close but you knew just what would put you over the edge. You imagined the hand as someone else’s and his gasp as you shivered under his touch. You went back to flicking your clit furiously, and whispered to the darkness, “Oh, Cisco...” You came gasping and nearly sobbed at the sweet release, the image of your friend and co-worker in your mind.

Once you came down from your high and wiped your hand unceremoniously on the edge of your bed, the guilt hit. It felt like a nun scolding you. The next thing to hit you was the blaring of your alarm clock, and the knowledge that it was time to go to work. “I am fucked,” you whisper to yourself.


End file.
